Fifty Shades of Red
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Kagome returns from her time to find one of her smutty novels has fallen into the hands of Miroku. Is it just a trashy novel? Or is there anything to learn from it? InuXKag, MirXSan, rated for naughty content
1. The Textbook

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I kind of own the *ahem* reading material.

* * *

 _My pulse was racing. How I'd longed for this, but never dared to make my desire know. He was magnificent, beautiful, cruel. I'd heard the stories of CEOs getting involved with their secretaries, but I never thought it would happen to me. Yet here I was, completely at the mercy of this powerful man, pinned by his unyielding gaze. My thighs quivered with anticipation._

" _Undress." He ordered._

 _Hands shaking, I reached up to the first button of my blouse._

" _Ah," He purred slowly, "Not too quickly, I wish to enjoy the show."_

 _His eyes followed every movement I made. I let the blouse slip from my shoulders to the ground. A sly smile tugged a corner of his mouth upwards, revealing a canine tooth. I shivered. Next came the skirt. I had to wiggle a bit to get it over my hips and I blushed. I'd chosen my lingerie for him; red satin and black lace push-up bra with a matching thong. I left my high heels on, knowing it drove him wild._

 _He tapped a finger against his temple, appraising me. If I failed to please, he had plenty of options and he wanted to make sure I knew. I did. And I wanted so desperately to please him._

" _Come here."_

 _I tried to sway my hips as I walked, but I don't know if I managed it. I was having trouble remembering how to breathe. His smoldering gaze was too much. He stood, never breaking eye contact with me._

" _You will do everything I say."_

" _Yes…" I breathed._

" _Sir." He corrected, eyes narrowing dangerously, "You will call me sir. Or master, whichever comes to you."_

 _His wording made me whimper._

" _On your knees!" He snapped suddenly. I dropped, finding myself face to face with the bulge in his trousers, straining to be freed._

 _My hands were sweaty and trembling, but I managed to undo his zipper and push his pants and boxers down just far enough. My eyes widened in shock, it was huge! I wasn't sure I could fit it in my mouth, let alone my-_

"What are you guys DOING?!" Kagome shrieked, utterly mortified.

Sango and Inuyasha at least had the decency to look abashed. Miroku did not.

"Oh, hello Kagome! You're back early!"

Kagome's horrified eyes fell to the novel in Miroku's hands.

"Oh this!" He said brightly, "Well you see, Sango and Inuyasha expressed an interest in learning how to read a little more, so I borrowed one of your textbooks to help me teach them."

"What the hell kind of textbook is this Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, sounding amazed. "No wonder you like going to school so much!"

It should have been easy, to explain that this was not a schoolbook, but Kagome couldn't find the words. She blushed and stammered, mouth opening and closing like a fish without air.

This couldn't be happening. She'd gone home for just one day this time for Sota's birthday, and had a wonderful time. Then she'd come home to find her so-called friends, minus Shippo thank the gods, sitting in a circle by the fire and listening intently to Miroku enthusiastically reading her stolen Harlequin novel out loud. He'd even been doing voices! She wanted to die.

"Now that you're here," Miroku went on, pleasantly ignoring her discomfort, "Perhaps you can help us, there's a few words in here I don't know. For example, what is a CEO? And a secretary?"

Inuyasha and Sango looked at her, patiently waiting for her answer. Kagome covered her face with her hands and sank to her knees with a groan. She was not getting out of this, she might as well explain.

"In my time, we have big businesses and corporations, and the leader of the business is the CEO." She wracked her brain for an analogy, "Kind of like a lord. They are very powerful and have lots of money. But they're usually very busy, so they have secretaries to help them keep everything organized."

Her three friends nodded thoughtfully, mulling this over.

"Are all CEOs like this?" Sango asked shyly, hoping the firelight concealed her blush. She hadn't meant to get so...wrapped up in the story. Miroku's velvety voice hadn't exactly helped.

"I don't know, I've never met one." Kagome admitted.

"Do women really like being ordered around like that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously.

"Sometimes." Kagome answered impishly, her embarrassment quickly fading. She was kind of enjoying being the one to answer their questions.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded.

"Is that why Sesshomaru always has females trailing after him?"

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, sharing a very vivid mental image and turning red with delight.

 _Sesshomaru looming over her, muscles rippling as he gripped the headboard, the fierce growl in his throat rising with every thrust. Sweat glistened on his chiseled chest, matting his silver chest hairs._

"Hey hey hey!" Inuyasha shouted, waving his hands frantically in the air, "Stop picturing it!"

TBC

A/N: Sorry it's so short, I may edit it later to make it longer. I do intend to continue it, but I have to decide what I feel like doing. I thought I owed you guys a funny story after my last one 3


	2. Sesshomaru, Sir

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

Also, this is quickly turning into a ridiculous PWP, complete with OOC-ness. You've been warned, hopefully you enjoy!

* * *

Shippo had appeared at the best possible moment in Inuyasha's opinion. Whatever the girls had been imagining about Sesshomaru, he was certain that he didn't want to know. Thankfully, the kitsune had returned from his day with Kaede to ask about dinner and show Kagome the drawings he'd done. The old hag had insisted that as a child, Shippo needed a "wholesome role model once in a while." He would have snorted…except that she had a point. He silently debated asking Kagome for a moment to talk, to make it clear that he really had asked Miroku to help him learn to read a little better. The monk however, had chosen the book all on his own. Goddamn lecher had probably known exactly what it was. Well how could he not? The cover had shown a man in gray holding a belt and a barely clad woman lying on a couch. Kagome had told him once that belts were what modern men used to keep their pants up. Seemed weird to just stand there holding it.

Unbidden, his mind supplied an image of him dressed in gray, holding the belt and looking at Kagome, dressed only in her undergarments and looking at him coyly. He felt himself begin to harden and shook his head furiously to dispel the image. Everyone looked at him curiously and he blushed.

"Bug near my ear?" He offered. Why wasn't he a better liar than this? The girls and Shippo returned to their meals, but Miroku looked at him for a moment longer with that stupid, knowing smile of his. Stupid monk. It hadn't escaped anyone's noticed that he'd put the book away when Shippo had arrived, but he'd tucked it into his robes, rather than return it to Kagome.

The image began creeping up again and he forced it down. He'd be sleeping in a tree tonight.

The next day, the group seemed strangely quiet. Like there was something they were all thinking, but unwilling to say. They walked until Shippo began to complain about being hungry. Grumpy and eager for some time alone, Inuyasha offered to go hunting, only to find him instantly flanked by Miroku and Sango. A subtle squeeze on his arm from Sango told him to just go with it.

When they were a safe distance away, Sango and Miroku settled onto a patch of grass and Miroku pulled out the damn book.

"Time for lesson two!" Miroku said cheerfully. Inuyasha gaped.

"Kirara, will you go catch us something for lunch?" Sango asked the nekomata sweetly. Kirara mewled and took off. "Oh, sit down Inuyasha, don't pretend you aren't interested."

So, she hadn't been fooled either. Goddamn it. Oh well, he sat down on Miroku's other side, so they could both peer over his shoulder. Miroku cleared his throat and began to read, picking up where they'd left off.

The book went into an alarming amount of detail of what exactly the girl in this story was doing to her CEO. Inuyasha flushed scarlet. For a human, this guy sure growled a lot. And how many times so far had this girl said, "oh my?"

 _I looked up at him, eager to see his reaction. His cheeks were flushed, and his pupils had dilated. His breathing was heavy and full of promise._

" _Lie down on the couch."_

 _Oh my, I was in for it now! I lay on my stomach, presenting him with what I hoped was a good view of my ass. He strode towards me, his smooth, confident gait reminding me of a panther. In one smooth movement, he removed his belt and made it snap. I had just enough time to grip the velvet cushions before the belt came down on my rear._

"What?!" Inuyasha and Sango exclaimed together. Miroku blinked in surprise at their outraged expressions and protests.

"What the hell is he hitting her for?" Inuyasha demanded at the same time Sango exclaimed,

"That's disgusting Miroku!"

"Now, now, you two, calm down!" Miroku soothed, "He's not hurting her, some people enjoy being hit."

Sango and Inuyasha shared a bemused look that quickly turned to understanding.

"Wait a second…" Inuyasha said, pointing a shaking finger at Miroku, "Are you saying you,"

"Like it when I hit you?!" Sango finished in disbelief.

They waited. Slowly, Miroku's cheeks turned just a little bit pink. Inuyasha and Sango gasped.

"You two are being ridiculous," He said calmly, "It's really a lot more common than you'd think."

Inuyasha shot a mischievous grin at the demon slayer.

"So, what now Sango? No matter what you do, he likes it!"

Sango's eye twitched.

* * *

They returned to where Kagome and Shippo were waiting. Kirara had managed to catch a couple of rabbits, a decent lunch when combined with the berries Shippo had found. Inuyasha tried to pointedly ignore Kagome's gaze when the returned. His face was the perfect picture of innocence, all he had to do was look her in the eye and hand her the rabbit. He approached her. His palms began to sweat. He held the rabbit out to her, and dropped his eyes to his feet. Damn it!

"Difficult hunt?" Kagome asked sweetly, "I'm surprised it took so long with all three of you working together." Inuyasha's ears twitched. One of the many reasons he hated his ears, they gave him away whenever he tried to keep secrets. Damn things had a will of their own. Thankfully she didn't push it, she was just making it clear that she wasn't fooled.

They ate in relative peace until an annoying, yet familiar scent filled his nose. He stood, growling.

"Sesshomaru."

Sure enough, the daiyoukai became visible moments later. Although surprisingly, he made no move to draw his sword, or even give Inuyasha his customary punch in the face.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru replied. "I did not expect to find you here."

The brothers continued their tense back and forth. Once it became clear that they weren't going to try and kill each other, Kagome sidled up to Sango and whispered to her.

"Sesshomaru really does remind me of the CEO in that story." Sango giggled, remembering their little mental picture.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said sternly, "Why are your women laughing?"

"No reason," Sango replied, "Sir."

She and Kagome dissolved into laughter again. Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow. Inuyasha looked furious.

"I told you two to stop imagining that!" He clapped a hand over his mouth in horror, wishing he could take the words back. Sesshomaru moved so quickly they almost missed it, he was suddenly inches away from Sango and Kagome.

"Imagining what?" He asked coolly. The girls squeaked, holding each other's hands and trying to maintain their composure. Inuyasha tossed his head and decided to explain as fast as he could.

"They're reading a story about this dickbag lord and are wondering if you being an asshole is why you're popular with females."

"In part," Sesshomaru admitted calmly, "But that's not the true reason. Would you like to know?"

While the answer was obviously yes, he didn't give anyone an opportunity to respond. Wrapping his one arm around Kagome, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Then just as suddenly, he released her and moved his attention to Sango. Clawed hand gently cradling the back of her neck, he kissed her as well.

He stepped back and enjoyed the scene he'd created. The women had both sunk to their knees, breathless and blushing while Inuyasha and the monk were gaping at him in disbelief, lost for words. The kit and the fire-cat appeared to be dumbfounded as well. He smirked at his baby brother and walked away, calm as anything.

 _Locking lips with mortals, ah the lengths I'll go to just to annoy Inuyasha._

He smirked.

 _It was worth it._

 _TBC_


	3. Sango's Wild Side

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine. Yay more shameless ridiculousness and OOCness!

* * *

Shippo's mind was spinning with questions. Book about a lord? Sesshomaru and ladies? And he'd kissed _both_ Sango and Kagome! What the hell? Everyone seemed to have forgotten how to function. Sango and Kagome were clinging to each other and giggling uncontrollably. Inuyasha and Miroku looked like they weren't sure whether to go to the girls or go after Sesshomaru and beat him up. Yeah right, as if they could. He sighed.

 _How am I the most mature one here?_

Beside him, Kirara mewed, looking at her mistress with a concerned look in her eyes.

"I'm as confused as you are." Shippo told her. "Uh, guys? Shouldn't we be going?"

Four voices grumbled in agreement. They set out, but it was an odd arrangement. Inuyasha and Miroku took the lead, leaving a wide berth between them and the rest of their pack. Shippo and Kirara fell somewhere in the middle. Sango and Kagome hung back, almost to the point of falling behind. Both pairs of adults seemed to be in deep conversation. He thought about asking what had everybody acting so strangely, but perhaps later when they'd calmed down?

"I still can't believe that happened!" Kagome exclaimed, trying to keep her voice low. They were pretty far back, but you never could tell with Inuyasha's hearing.

"I know!" Sango squealed back, "I never imagine Sesshomaru could kiss like that! I think I'm in love!" she joked, fanning herself.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he snuck a disbelieving glance over his shoulder. There was no mistaking what he'd just heard. Goddamn, he couldn't take any more _surprises_ today!

"Ah shit," he cursed. "Hey monk, you're not going to like this; Sango just said she thinks she's in love with Sesshomaru."

Miroku went white and grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve.

"We've got to do something!" He hissed urgently, "We can't let that, that _demon_ brother of yours make off with our women!"

Kagome's eyes widened, and she grabbed Sango's hand.

"Sango, Sango! I've got an idea!" She pulled her friend closer, so she could whisper in her ear. "I bet Inuyasha and Miroku are really freaking out over the whole kiss thing."

"Probably," Sango agreed, "We should set them straight."

"No, no, no! That is not what we should do!" Kagome insisted, "I think we should let them worry for a bit!"

Sango didn't look convinced, so Kagome pressed on.

"Think about it! If they think they're in danger of losing us to Sesshomaru, they might try to 'win us back'! Get it?"

Sango's mouth formed a small 'o' and she nodded in understanding. Her face took on an impish quality.

"Why stop there?"

Kagome's eyes lit up and she clapped her hands in delight. They were all about to experience Sango's wild side.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly do you think we should do?" He asked quietly. He hoped that Miroku couldn't tell that secretly, he was freaking the fuck out. Lose Kagome to fucking Sesshomaru of all people?! Bastard! What if he tried kissing Kagome now and she said Sesshomaru was better at it?! He'd have to kill something. Or Sesshomaru. Or himself. Fuck!

Miroku solemnly reached into his robes and withdrew the book.

"We consult the textbook." He said gravely, "And see what it can teach us."

* * *

The games began at nightfall. Unfortunately, there was no hot spring for Sango to enact her plan, but the cool river would do just as well. Kagome gathered up everything they needed and the two cheerfully bid their group farewell for a time, they'd be back in a little while. When they requested that Shippo remain behind, Miroku became suspicious. He slung an arm around the hanyou's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"We have a mission to complete, let's get going!"

Inuyasha let Miroku drag him as far as the treeline before snatching his arm back and demanding to know what this mission was.

"Reconnaissance!" Miroku told him. Inuyasha stared at him blankly. "Information-gathering."

"So, we're spying on the girls."

"Precisely."

Kagome experimentally dipped a toe in the water and shivered.

 _This better work, I'm not catching hypothermia for nothing! But this should be fun!_

She caught the faint jingle of Miroku's staff and a brief flash of red fabric. They'd taken the bait.

Sango nodded, smirking.

"Would you like to go first?" she asked. Kagome smiled and slowly removed her blouse, bending over to set it on the ground. Keeping her back turned, Kagome unhooked her bra and let it slip from her shoulders. She wasn't sure if the strangled sound she heard had been supplied by her imagination or from Inuyasha himself. Hopefully the latter. She finished undressing, but only allowed herself to be bare for a moment, quickly wrapping herself in a towel. Wishing to get this part over with, she dunked her head into the icy river.

Sango laughed softly and poured a generous portion of shampoo into her hands. Kagome's eyes slid closed and she sighed happily at the sensation of Sango's fingers running through her hair and massaging her scalp. They may have been putting on a show, but she didn't need to act for this part. Sango hummed as she worked, her hands steady and gentle. Her heart was racing, this whole thing was rather exciting! She struggled to keep her voice neutral as she told Kagome to rinse out her hair.

As she combed, she made sure to let her fingers softly brush Kagome's skin, coming to rest on her shoulders when she finished. Kagome turned around, her face inches from Sango's.

"Your turn," she whispered softly.

Never before had they been so grateful for their loose clothing. Inuyasha had turned the colour of his suikan and had positioned his arms in a way so the billowing sleeves could hide his aching erection. Miroku was faring no better, though he attempted to appear more composed than his friend. In actuality, he was having a very, very hard time thinking straight. They'd reached an unspoken agreement that never again would they speak of the time they spied on the girls and ended up sitting there, refusing to look at each other or admit that they both had boners.

 _What the hell do they think they're doing?_ Inuyasha silently raged. _Women are ridiculous! Imagine if Miroku and I bathed together like that! Wait a sec, what the fuck am I saying?! Gah!_

He didn't realize he was muttering until Miroku smacked him in the arm and hissed at him to pipe down.

Sango untied her green skirt, but dropped it in surprise and gasped quietly when Kagome's hands pushed her kimono off her shoulders. It pooled at her feet and she reached for a towel. Her dark hair swished over her shoulder, cascading like a wave of silk. She took her dunk in the river with more grace than Kagome had, shivering prettily. Her back arched like a cat when Kagome's hands rubbed her temples.

"I can't stop thinking about this afternoon." Kagome mused, "What a crazy day, I can't believe that was my first kiss." Inuyasha's noise of outrage almost made her break character. She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yours too?" Sango asked, eyes widening innocently. She had to duck her head to keep anyone from seeing the smile tugging at her lips. Perhaps this was mean, but oh it was fun! "Most of the boys in my village were nervous around me, because my father was the chief and I was the only female slayer." She rinsed her hair and settled back down so Kagome could comb out the tangles.

"It was my birthday when I fell through the well the first time, I was so sure that this would be the year I had my first kiss and got a boyfriend." Kagome's fingers ghosted against the scar on Sango's back. "Kissing feels really nice."

"It does." Sango agreed, turning around "I'd kiss anyone right about now." Her hands slid to Kagome's waist and she leaned in. Kagome brushed Sango's wet hair back from her face and kissed her.

 _This really is nice!_ Kagome thought, deepening the kiss and brushing a thumb over Sango's breast. Judging by the soft sigh, it appeared the slayer felt the same way. They broke apart, giggling.

"We should get back now." Sango told her, giving her another quick peck. "I'm sure everyone is wondering where we are."

They pretended not to see the two figures high-tailing it back to camp. They took a moment to dress and look appropriately innocent. It wasn't easy, Sango's eyes seemed to sparkle, and Kagome couldn't stop smiling.

 _Your move, boys!_

TBC


	4. Dominance

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, just my own twisted brain. Time for some lemony goodness!

* * *

"Where did you guys go?" Shippo asked. Seriously, what the hell was up with everyone? It was one thing for Miroku to go spy on the girls, but Inuyasha too? He looked them up and down. They appeared uninjured. No bruises, no lumps on the head, no cuts...if they hadn't gone peeping, where had they gone?

"We needed a man-to-man talk," Miroku answered breezily, sitting down, "We'll tell you when you're older." Shippo scowled.

 _I'm older than you are, Miroku._

Sango and Kagome returned, giggling and smelling of that stuff Kagome brought to make her smell nice. Kagome sure cared a lot about the way she smelled, Shippo had noticed. He wasn't certain why she went to all the extra trouble, but he had a suspicion.

"Much better," Sango said happily, to no one in particular, "It was nice, not being disturbed for once!"

Inuyasha clamped his mouth shut and looked pointedly at the fire. Miroku's face was a picture of innocence. Both wisely chose not to respond.

"Are you guys ok now?" Shippo asked, after a moment of awkward silence, "You're not still being weird about what happened with Sesshomaru earlier, are you?"

"Of course not!" Miroku assured him, "We're all adults here, and we are all just fine with what happened, right everyone?" Shippo barely registered Sango and Kagome's noises of agreement, his attention was focused on Inuyasha. The poor hanyou couldn't even fake it, he glowered and his grip on the Tessaiga tightened. Shippo debated pointing this out to the group, but decided against it.

 _No need, everyone already knows he's so jealous he can't stand it! Let's see how he messes up this time!_

"You're awfully quiet, Inuyasha." Sango said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be! Shut up and eat your fish!" As if to demonstrate, Inuyasha snatched a fish from the fire and took a vicious bite. It would have been a little more impressive if he hadn't spent the next minute choking on a fishbone.

Now, he was sitting there like an angry child while Kagome de-boned his fish for him.

The rest of the meal wasn't nearly so exciting. Not normal, something was definitely going on, but Shippo was a little worried that if he mentioned anything else tonight, Inuyasha would put his eye out with the Tessaiga or something. You had to be careful with him.

Tummy full, Shippo buried himself in Kagome's sleeping bag and fell sound asleep. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Miroku, you still have my book, don't you?"

"Yes." Miroku answered, trying to maintain his innocent face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I know you were having trouble with some of the words, so I thought I'd offer to read it this time."

She held out her hand expectantly. The monk surrendered the book, but he looked suspicious. She didn't dare look at Inuyasha. She knew his look of horror would make her laugh and it would ruin everything. She opened to the page that Miroku had marked.

 _My heart threatened to beat right out of my chest. He tossed the belt aside._

" _You did well." He murmured, and I flushed at his praise. I'd never expected to be the type that enjoys spanking, but every smack had sent a ripple of pleasure through my body. I shivered to think of the exploration yet to come._

" _Undress me." I stood, but lost my balance and fell against him. Without meaning to, my hands gripped his jacket for support._

" _I'm sorry, sir." Keeping my eyes averted, I unbuttoned his jacket. Unsure what to do with it, I turned to drape it over the couch. When I did, I felt warm hands take my waist and turn me back around to face him. I had a moment to catch a glimpse of his piercing eyes before he crushed his lips against mine._

 _His kiss took my breath away. The room felt like it was spinning, like after one two many glasses of wine. I vaguely remembered that I hadn't completed my order to undress him. My hands fumbled for his shirt. I was nervous and trying very hard not to stare. In this light, his eyes appeared almost gold. I resisted the urge to reach up and stroke the silver hairs at his temples, I had to focus on the task at hand!_

 _I finally managed to slide the shirt from his shoulders. He truly was magnificent; his lithe body was solid muscle. His tanned skin bore the faint scars that hinted at a past full of skirmishes and scraps. I swallowed. In moments, the rest of his clothing followed. Firmly, he bent me over and pushed my thong to the side. His erection pressed against my entrance._

" _Get ready," he whispered. In one swift movement, he plunged inside me, making me gasp._

A barely stifled moan took Kagome by surprise and she stopped reading. Three pairs of eyes looked curiously at a very defensive and very red hanyou. Kagome felt her cheeks heating. It was one thing to know that Inuyasha wanted her, it was quite another to see what her voice had done to him. No man had gazed at her with such desire before.

She liked it.

"How come you don't react like that when I read to you?" Miroku joked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snapped, desperately trying to hide his embarrassment, "I don't know what you're talking about, I didn't say nothing!"

Shippo stirred in his sleep and the four adults tensed.

"Should we stop?" Sango whispered. Kagome raised a hand to silence her, listening carefully. When Shippo was deeply asleep, she could hear it in the way he breathed. Her relief came out in a _whoosh._

"No, I think we're ok." She resumed reading, but softer than before.

 _I bucked my hips toward his, I wanted to take every inch of him. It seemed as though a wild side of him had been unleashed, it was all I could do to stay standing. Without the couch, I would have fallen on to my knees. His hands on my waist kept me pressed against him. I moaned with every thrust, begging him for more, more!_

"Oh look, fire's almost out! Better go get some wood!" Inuyasha stood and started speed-walking away from camp, arms held stiffly at his side. Sango leaned over to Miroku and whispered,

"He already has wood, that's the problem!" Miroku snorted a laugh and hastily covered his mouth, for fear of waking Shippo.

Their giggles subsided when they saw Kagome's expression. The amusement had faded to guilt.

"I feel a little bad now, should I go look for him?" Her friends answered at the same time.

"No."

"Yes." Sango and Miroku looked at each other.

"Inuyasha probably erm, doesn't want to be disturbed." Sango said meaningfully.

"Or," Miroku countered, "He really, _really,_ wants to be disturbed."

"I'm going." Kagome said. Her face was now bright red, she was sure. But there didn't seem anything to do about that, thanks to the implications they'd made. Not that she'd complain if things took that turn…she abandoned composure and ran in the direction Inuyasha had left.

Sango and Miroku sat together in silence for a moment.

"Shall we continue our reading lesson?" Miroku asked. Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Don't think you're sneaky, monk. Everyone knows what you're up to."

"Then my dear Sango, I think it's only fair to tell you that you aren't sneaky either." He shook his head sadly, "you've been so cruel to us men today, putting on that tantalizing show and then trying to act natural."

Sango went red. It hadn't felt like a big deal at the time, she'd only felt the thrill of being desired and in control. But, no longer being in the mood, Sango was now incredibly embarrassed. She tried to stand and flee, but Miroku's reflexes were fast. His cursed hand shot out, took her wrist and pulled her onto his lap. His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"Please don't run Sango, I wasn't intending to shame you. If you were trying to make me fall for you, you should know that I fell a long time ago and never stopped." Sango went still in his arms, like she'd stopped breathing.

"I wish you'd tell me what it is you want. I'd do anything you ask, more than anything else, I want to please you." She didn't respond right away. The silence was starting to get worrisome.

"Miroku," Sango murmured, her voice muffled against his robe. "Come with me."

Miroku allowed himself to be taken by the hand and led behind a particularly large tree. Once out of sight, Sango pushed him against the tree trunk and kissed him deeply. Strictly speaking skill-wise, she wasn't the best kiss Miroku had ever had, she was nervous and inexperienced. But she was enthusiastic, and she was _Sango._ That made him the happiest man alive. Her hands were everywhere; running through his hair, cupping his face, dipping under the neck of his robes, pinning his arms against the tree. He moaned happily. His eyes shot open when he felt a hand stroking his bottom.

"Going to slap me, monk?" Sango asked devilishly, giving his butt a squeeze.

"Never." Miroku answered, "My bottom is yours to fondle whenever you like." Sango grinned and nipped playfully at his ear, swirling her tongue around his earrings. Miroku lowered them both to the ground. He untied her green skirt and parted the kimono underneath, baring a strip of the delectable flesh underneath. She shivered at the cold kiss of the wind. Miroku nuzzled her neck and kissed his way down her body until he was on his knees in front of her. She gazed down at him, breathless and flushed. His hands gently eased her legs apart and grazed the inside of her thighs. Lightly, he stroked her, eliciting a moan. When his tongue dipped into her folds, her back arched and she cried out loud. He found her sensitive spot and sucked on it, loving the way it made her body tremble. One finger slipped inside, then two, making her whimper and writhe.

"Miroku…Miroku!" She whispered. She was so close!

Her hips bucked once, and she collapsed on to her back, trembling from head to toe as she tried to catch her breath. Miroku discretely wiped his mouth on his sleeve, but he couldn't keep the satisfied grin off his face. Everything had worked out just the way he'd intended.

 _Ah Sango, I knew appealing to your dominant side would do the trick. I told Inuyasha those reconnaissance missions would come in handy._

She didn't seem quite ready to be done yet, and he offered no objections when she pulled him in for another scorching kiss.

 _Yes, very handy indeed!_

* * *

TBC


	5. Like Rabbits

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine.

You guys have Sugarplumprince to thank for this! More lemons!

* * *

Kagome's steps faltered, and she came to a stop. She couldn't see Inuyasha, but she could hear him. And to put it delicately, he was doing exactly what Sango and Miroku had said. A vivid image sprang to mind of her Inuyasha, flushed and vulnerable, her name on his lips as he pumped and stroked himself. She gasped and leaned against a tree for support when heat rushed to her core. Damn if that wasn't the hottest thing she'd ever imagined. But what to do now? If she made her presence known, Inuyasha might be so embarrassed at having been caught that he'd bolt. But surely, _surely,_ his enhanced senses could smell the signals she knew her body was giving off. Why the hell would he try to resist when she was right there, willing and eager?

From afar, she heard Inuyasha growl out her name, followed by a pleasured whimper. Moisture pooled between her thighs and she dug her fingernails into the bark. The urge to find him, or at least give herself some relief was almost overwhelming.

"My my! What do we have here?"

Kagome's gaze snapped up and she scanned the area around her, but saw nothing. An amused chuckle floated through the air.

"Who are you?" She demanded, "Quit hiding!"

"Keep it up darling, I like my women feisty."

A man stepped into view. He was dressed in a fine-silk blue robe that bared his sculpted chest. He had shining brown hair that was swept up into a ponytail. Rosy pink eyes considered her, with a glint of mischief and boundless confidence; the look of a man used to getting what he wanted. Atop his head were two fuzzy rabbit ears.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped. She was now wishing she had either stayed at camp or interrupted Inuyasha when she had the chance.

"Oh, my curvaceous vixen. I'm a rabbit-youkai; that should tell you everything you need to know." He winked.

 _Inuyasha. Help me!_

"I'm not interested." She told him flatly. "Besides, I'm not available." Reminiscent of her encounter wish Sesshomaru, the rabbit was upon her before she could move. She was trapped between him and the tree trunk.

"That's where humans and youkai differ. By our standards, you're not only available, you're begging for it."

Instinctively, Kagome moved to slap him in his stupid smug face. Unfortunately, his reflexes were too quick for her yet again.

"Now, now, my sweet!" He chided. "Your name wouldn't be Kagome would it?"

Kagome stiffened, completely taken by surprise. The rabbit demon laughed and nuzzled her neck.

"That mutt is going to wake the whole forest with his whining. Don't tell me he's the one you're holding out for? I can pleasure you in ways you can't even imagine. That dog probably only knows one position!"

His smooth chuckle was cut short when a clawed hand gripped his ponytail and forcibly yanked his head back.

"I...am not…dealing with this…twice in one day!" Inuyasha snarled. Whirling the demon around, Inuyasha punched him square in the jaw, sending him reeling. The demon landed on his ass; the suave debonair from a few moments ago was completely gone, replaced by a petulant and terrified man.

Inuyasha grabbed the man by the lapels of his silk, gripping it so hard that his claws punctured through the fabric.

"I ought to tear you into pieces. And I know just where to start."

The demon blanched.

"Please no!" He squeaked, "I promise I'll never try to seduce your woman again!"

Inuyasha put his face very close to the rabbit's and bared his teeth.

"See that you don't. Now get the hell out of here."

He hopped off so quickly that there should have been clouds of dust in his wake.

Breathing heavily, Inuyasha turned his gaze to Kagome. Kagome shivered under his appraisal. Even in the limited light, she could tell he was detecting her arousal. His pupils had dilated, and his fangs were still showing, making him look wild and very, very, sexy.

Watching him threaten that demon, and being referred to as his woman…Kagome felt a quiver of excitement pass through her. Was this some weird kink of hers? Oh well, so be it.

In two steps, she was close enough to sink to her knees and untie his obi. When his erection sprang free, Kagome gasped. She hadn't expected it to be _this_ big. Wetting her lips, she gripped his shaft and stroked it experimentally. A growl rumbled in his chest, making her own heart race. She closed her lips over the swollen head, taking him as deep into her mouth as she could. Her tongue swirled around the tip as she sucked. She inhaled sharply when she felt his hands fist in her hair and pull lightly. Encouraged, she sucked harder, pumping his shaft with her free hand.

Suddenly Inuyasha growled and stepped back. Pulling Kagome to her feet, he crushed his lips against hers, backing her up into the tree. Kagome kissed back hungrily, the taste and the scent of him was driving her crazy with lust. His fangs closed lightly around her neck and his tongue flicked against her pounding pulse. Kagome closed her eyes, letting him feel everything her body was telling him. Knowing fully that all he had to do was bite down a little harder and she'd be done, Kagome felt no fear. He managed to arouse the most extreme reactions from her, be they trust, love, or desire. Loving him was a rollercoaster and if she was being honest, she loved every second of it.

Releasing her neck, Inuyasha kissed her again and she moaned into his mouth. Their tongues swirled and probed each other, hot and wet. Panting, Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. Kagome didn't want to risk letting his adrenaline-charged confidence slip away, Kagome pressed her lips against his neck and pushed his robe from his shoulders.

"Inuyasha," She whispered, "Make me yours."

When his eyes opened again, Kagome was delighted to see that the feral glint had returned. Stroking a hand down her face, just hard enough for his claws to make her shiver. Without warning, he sliced open the front of her blouse and skirt in one swift motion, leaving her clad only in her lacy underwear and knee socks. Dropping to his knees, Inuyasha tugged off Kagome's underwear and carelessly tossed them aside. He shot her a wicked grin and slipped a finger inside her. She was so wet that he had no trouble adding a second finger. When he added a third, Kagome hissed and gripped the tree trunk. His fingers ceased their pumping and he peppered her legs and belly with soothing kisses while she adjusted.

 _And those are just his fingers…oh Kami._

He cautiously resumed moving his fingers in and out of her, keeping a close watch on her reaction. She sighed happily and brought a hand up to play with her breasts. His ministrations were making her weak in the knees. She whimpered when he stopped. Through her hazy eyes, she saw him spread his suikan on the ground and remove the rest of his clothing. Wordlessly, he reached out a hand to her. His chiselled body bared to her was more than she could handle; he had the body of a god! Smooth tanned skin, with just the right amount of silver chest hair that formed a trail leading down to his eight-inch erection. She collapsed against him in a tangle of limbs and sweaty skin. Inuyasha captured her lips again, cupping the back of her head with one hand while positioning himself with the other. Kagome let out a moan when she felt him enter her. His arms came around her, holding her tightly as he started to thrust.

Kagome wanted to close her eyes and lose herself in the pleasure, but she resisted, she wanted to see everything. Every growl, every moan, every twitch of his silky ears. He seemed to be thinking the same thing. Lips parted, his golden eyes never left hers as he picked up speed. When she rested a hand on his cheek he moaned and leaned into her touch.

Approaching the edge, he snarled and flipped them both over, pinning Kagome down. She cried out, throwing her head back in ecstasy. Inuyasha's thrusting had reached a frenzied pace and she bucked her hips to meet him. Almost there! He tried to withdraw, but Kagome grabbed his hips and pulled him back into her. They climaxed together, screaming each other's names without caring who heard. Kagome collapsed onto her back and ran a hand through her sweaty bangs. The rush of heat when he'd filled her with his essence had been indescribable. Thank god for birth control.

Inuyasha gave her a deep, lingering kiss and pulled out of her with a groan, sinking to the ground beside her.

They lay together, too sated to move. When the chill of the night air began to set in, so did certain realizations.

"Um." Inuyasha said, embarrassment colouring his cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Kagome asked lazily. Inuyasha sheepishly pointed to the torn remains of Kagome's uniform.

She blinked, reddening as well. Thankfully, she did have an emergency change of clothes, but explaining why she needed it would be mortifying. Shippo was too young to know about these things!

"Blame it on the rabbit?" She suggested weakly.

Inuyasha nodded, still looking abashed. Hopefully, their friends would be fast asleep and unable to witness their walk of shame.

If the monk saw Kagome dressed in his fire-rat robe, he'd never heard the end of it.

TBC

* * *

Ok, so I had a good time writing this. I wouldn't be such a pervert if it wasn't so much fun!


End file.
